In recent years, portable electronic devices have become widely used, typically, notebook personal computers (PCs), tablet PCs, mobile phones, and smartphones. With regard to the portable electronic devices, there are high market demands for thin and lightweight products. For this reason, there are also high demands for electronic device chassis, which constitute a portable electronic device, to have thinness and lightweight properties and to have satisfying high rigidity in terms of protection for internal electronic components.
Typically, the chassis of a portable electronic device is formed by injection molding of synthetic resin. Furthermore, to provide the portable electronic device with rigidity, a structure component, such as a boss or rib, is formed within the chassis.
Furthermore, in portable electronic devices, a liquid crystal unit is often used as a display mechanism. Moreover, in portable electronic devices, to make the device thin, a boss is sometimes provided for screw fastening to fix a substrate or a unit on the back surface of the liquid crystal unit.
It is considered that, when an external force is applied to the chassis due to drop impact, pressing, or the like, a structure component, such as a boss, is brought into contact with the back surface of the liquid crystal unit. Display control mechanisms, such as an array substrate or a light guide plate, are provided on the back surface of the liquid crystal unit, and there is a possibility that the contact between the structure component and the back surface of the liquid crystal unit causes display failure or damage to the liquid crystal unit.
Conventionally, to prevent the occurrence of the above failure, a buffer material, such as rubber, is provided between the liquid crystal unit and the boss so that the force is distributed. Furthermore, there is a conventional technology in which, to change the view angle while the liquid crystal unit is held, a spherical member is fixed to the back surface of the liquid crystal unit, and the spherical member is fixed to a shaft screw via a tension spring. Moreover, there is a conventional technology in which the chassis, which houses a backlight unit in a liquid crystal layer, is provided with concavity and convexity so that the liquid crystal layer is sandwiched.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-341718
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-121929
However, according to the conventional technology for providing the buffer material, there is a possibility that, if the existing gap is filled with the buffer material, the impact is easily transmitted due to the pressure that is applied to the boss, and it is difficult to prevent the occurrence of failure of the liquid crystal unit. Furthermore, according to the conventional technology for using the spherical member, the spherical member is a mechanism that holds the liquid crystal unit in a movable state, and it is large-sized as it includes various components; therefore, in thin portable electronic devices, it is difficult to reduce the pressure that is applied to the boss. Moreover, according to the conventional technology for providing the chassis, which houses the backlight unit, with concavity and convexity, it is difficult to reduce the pressure to the structure component that is provided on the cover that spreads over the liquid crystal unit, and it is difficult to prevent the occurrence of failure of the liquid crystal unit.